


My Dearest Secret

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 19th Century, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Romance, One Shot, Romance, Tragic Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: She was standing at the altar with Alexis, the priest announcing them husband and wife. And her gaze wandered, and… There she was. Nina, somewhere in the farther rows, dressed in a humble but pretty dress. She was sniffling but smiling. And when their gazes met… She smiled so brightly at Francis. Francis thought her knees would give out. If not that, then there was this urge to run away from Alexis, the sweetest man she ever met and probably would ever meet, and into the arms of her dearest beloved. Yet… She didn’t run. And then Alexis broke her out of her shock as he lifted the veil. Their marriage was sealed with a kiss, and now there was no way back. When she looked at the spot where she saw Nina before, she didn’t find her there anymore.





	My Dearest Secret

The rain pattered against the windows and the roof. Even though it was 6 in the afternoon, it was dark as if it was 8 due to the thick clouds in the sky. Francis was sitting in the sitting room on the settee, reclining a bit to the side and at the same time backward, her corset keeping her back straight in the position. The room was lit by candelabras, one standing beside her on a little table. Before her, a tea set was spread out upon the short table in front of her. The expression on her face was a calm one, relaxed. There was a twinge of melancholia there too, a rare sight upon her features. In her hands, Francis held a book. She stared at the cover for a good few moments before sighing softly and opening it. Right on the first page was a photograph. It was her and Nina. She ran her fingers over the photo before picking it up and looking at it a little closer.

~~~~

“Come on!” Nina urged. She was holding Francis’ hand, smiling happily and almost skipping as she tugged the other woman down a street of London. It was almost 20 years ago, before Francis got married.

“Nina!” Francis’ exclaimed in concern. “Slow down! And stop acting like this, you’re drawing attention!” It was the 19th century. Behavior like this was certainly not excusable for proper ladies, or gents. And they were out in the broad daylight!

“Mmm~ If you don’t want to feel embarrassed for much longer, then you should hurry up~” Nina drew out with a playful note in her tone. Francis huffed but didn’t say anything more. After a few more meters, Nina came to a stop and Francis with her.

“A photographic studio?” Francis asked as she looked up at the shop in front of which they stood. She then looked at Nina, there was a gentle questioning look on her face. And it grew concerned when she saw her bright and bubbly friend suddenly looked down, the happiness gone from her face. Nina swallowed.

“You’re getting married next week… And when that happens, we will be over.” Francis concern gained a hint of pain on her face at those words. Nina continued. “I know you love him, and he loves you. You are total love birds, but… I will be left with nothing.” Nina’s chestnut-brown gaze rose to meet Francis’ blue one. “So… Let me be selfish… And have at least one tangible thing to remind me of us.” There was a lump in Francis’ throat, which she swallowed. He leaned in and captured Nina in a hug.

“I’m getting one too.” She said. Nina’s eyes widened and she returned the hug, smiling sadly.

They ordered two copies of the same picture, so they had to sit longer than it would take for one picture. It was a humble studio, so it did not have much to offer in terms of furniture to sit upon and a background other than a drape. But the two ladies were fine with that. They sat upon two chairs, close together, their bodies turned a little toward each other, knees touching. They held each other’s hands in their laps and looked at the photographers hand as he snapped their photos.

They were served tea by the owner’s wife and drank it while they waited for the pictures to be developed. Once they each got their own copy, they paid for everything and stepped out of the studio. “It’s already mid afternoon… You should head home. Your parents and your groom will be worried.” Nina spoke. Francis turned to face her, her eyes studying her lover’s face.

“… I’m not going home.” Francis spoke, taking a small step closer to Nina. The brown-haired girl looked surprised. “I’ll phone them from your shop and tell them I am staying with you tonight.” Nina was still in surprise for a moment, but then she smiled and took the other by her arm. “Then let’s be on our way~ I have the most wonderful fruit tart at home.”

Nina lived in an apartment above her family shop. They sold female clothes and since she was an only child, she was going to inherit everything… By her father’s kindness, of course.  Nina had the knack for this kind of thing. She was also good at styling new clothes and sometimes dared to run in fashion contests, albeit small ones. Her designs caught the eye of passersby and they came into the shop. If not necessarily for the thing that caught their eye in the window, then for something else. Nearly all the time someone left with some kind of purchase, and this helped keep the store steady. And for that, Nina’s father was rewarding her with the shop upon his death. Her mother… Died a few years back. It was just the two of them.

The bell above the door rang pleasantly as the two entered. Mr. Hopkins looked up to the door from the journal he was going through behind the counter. “Why, hello there, ladies.” He said with a smile, his generous mustache spreading as the corners of his lips rose.

“Hello, father.” Nina greeted. Francis dipped her head and greeted the man as well. “Francis will be staying over tonight. Will just have to borrow the phone to inform her family.”

“I would advise the young lady to be home with her family, since the wedding is not too far off. But, if they are fine with it, I am fine with it.” Mr. Hopkins said and brought the phone off the stand to the counter. Francis smiled at him and thanked him before dialing her home. Mind you, not every home had a phone. Not every shop, even. Francis had a phone at home because she was upper class. Nina and her father had a phone in their shop because their business was faring well.

Once all was said and done, Francis thanked Mr. Hopkins with a smile once more and headed up into the apartment where Nina was waiting on her. “It’s going to be dinner time soon. How hungry are you?” Nina spoke once she sensed Francis come in.

“I can wait.” The noble lady said as she sat down upon a chair. Nina placed a little dish with a tea cup before her and poured some tea. “Have this while I make our dinner.”

“Thank you.” Francis said as she picked up the cup and the dish. She took a sip, looking out of a window out onto the street. Then she turned her head to look at Nina in the kitchen. “I should help you.” She said as she set the cup down on its dish and moved to get up.

“Better not, missy.” Nina spoke, a playful note in her tone again. “You may know one or two things… But you ain’t exactly a ‘fish in the water’ when it comes to cooking.” She turned to face a frowning Francis, a smirk on her face and a delicate brow raised. “Okay, fine. You can peel the potatoes while I make the fish.” Francis smiled as she was at last victorious, and went into the kitchen.

Light laughter filled the dining room as the two girls sat and had their dinner. Nina’s father had a quick bite and hurried down into the shop when he heard the bell ring downstairs. He took a while to tend to the customers, so Nina and Francis finished up their dinner and were having tea and dessert in the small sitting room.

“Tonight… is our last night together.” Nina spoke. The two were reclining on the sofa, leaning against each other lightly. There was a short pause before Francis spoke.

“Then we should make it memorable.” At those words, Nina’s gaze rose to Francis and the blonde looked back. There was silence as they held each other’s glances, then Nina lowered her head and nuzzled Francis’ shoulder with a smile.

It wasn’t strange for girl friends to sleep in the same bed. But… They were more than friends. They were lovers. And they had to be quiet.

That night was magical… Electrifying. They were passionate and hungry for each other… But also sad. And it was that sadness that drove their desire. Both knew that this may as well be the last time they could be like this. The last time they could be open about their feelings for one another. The last time… They could be free together.

When morning came, they were lying in bed together, their arms wrapped around the other’s body and their legs intertwined. The sun broke through the curtains and shined its ray upon their embracing bodies. Mr. Hopkins was the first to rise and it was the whistle of the kettle that woke the two girls as he was making himself morning tea. The two moaned softly at the sound that disturbed them, then smiled as they became conscious and aware of one another.

“Good morning… Beautiful.” Nina spoke lightly, but groggily.

“Morning.” Francis replied. After a bit, they separated from each other and laid a moment longer before getting up.

After wiping themselves clean with wet cloths and washing their faces, they dried themselves up and helped each other get dressed. They made their hair presentable and stepped out of the room to greet Mr. Hopkins and have breakfast as well.

~~~~

Before the wedding, the two girls came up with a thousand reasons why a dear friend of the bride and soon-to-be wife would not be able to show up. And yet… When the time came… She was there. Francis felt a pang in her chest and inhaled deeply as she remembered that moment.

She was standing at the altar with Alexis, the priest announcing them husband and wife. And her gaze wandered, and… There she was. Nina, somewhere in the farther rows, dressed in a humble but pretty dress. She was sniffling but smiling. And when their gazes met… She smiled so brightly at Francis. Francis thought her knees would give out. If not that, then there was this urge to run away from Alexis, the sweetest man she ever met and probably would ever meet, and into the arms of her dearest beloved. Yet… She didn’t run. And then Alexis broke her out of her shock as he lifted the veil. Their marriage was sealed with a kiss, and now there was no way back. When she looked at the spot where she saw Nina before, she didn’t find her there anymore.

Sitting there, recollecting all of those memories… Francis found herself having a hard time keeping the lump in her throat down. She lowered her head and brought your hand to hold her forehead. The door to the sitting room opened and a female figure came inside. It stopped behind Francis.

Slender arms slid around her neck and then the torso of their owner leaned down. “You know… I was surprised when I got a request from you.” The slightly deeper, yet nonetheless sweet voice with the telltale playful note to its tone came from beside Fracins’ head. “How long has it been since you ordered a dress from me? Most of the time, it’s your nephew, the Earl, making use of my talent and brand. And your cute daughter and son, on occasion.”

Francis’ expression was still sad, but not as pained anymore. She smiled and closed the book with the photo back inside. “Yes… It’s been far too long.”


End file.
